This invention relates to a ground-reinforcing grid.
Ground-reinforcing grids are known. They may be used for grass-reinforcing situations where pedestrian and/or vehicular traffic would wear away grass without the presence of the ground-reinforcing grid. They are also used in gravel retention situations where pedestrian and/or vehicular traffic would otherwise cause the gravel to migrate beyond its designated area. The ground-reinforcing grids may be used for reinforcing various types of ground in a wide variety of situations including temporary car parks, sports areas, caravan and holiday park areas, and equestrian areas.
Ever increasing applications for the ground-reinforcing grids together with ever increasing expectations of good protection from the ground-reinforcing grids have led to demands for more and more sophisticated designs of ground-reinforcing grids. Often the known sophisticated designs provide advantages at the expense of the basic rigidity required by the ground-reinforcing grids. The result is that the ground-reinforcing grids may be too flexible in some circumstances and thus may not adequately perform their primary purpose of ground reinforcement.
It is an aim of the present invention to reduce the above mentioned problem.